Shadowsong
Shadowsong is a pretty tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with a slender build, and yellow-green eyes. Description Appearance Character Shadowsong...she's quite the spit-fire, she really is. Most see her for her little soft voice and sweetness when it comes to patrolling, however, that's only because they know better than to anger her. That, and they fear her for her past, for the rumors spread about her. If a cat is daring enough to mess with Shadowsong, she will show no mercy in verbally beating them. She can be one fierce cat for sure, almost terrifying, but this piece of her character is only shown when needed...Though she does show her adventurous very often. But for a spit-fire, Shadowsong sure is one big scaredy-cat, despite loving adventure. She's frighten easily by just about anything, from scary stories, to sudden noises. This means she's easily embarrassed as well, a target to teasing, but only if the teaser dares...As everyone knows better than to back a frightened/mad dog into a corner. But if a cat was to tease her lightly as nothing more than a joke, she'll understand, but she'll certainly be on guard and get more embarrassed. Nonetheless, Shadowsong can be quite the chatter-box, especially when it comes to personal things. Most of the time, she wants to keep the little she knows of her past a secret, but if a cat ends up asking, she tells them anyways. This doesn't necessarily mean she cannot keep a secret, she certainly can, but she can't keep personal ones. Shadowsong's pretty down-to-earth, and loves to have every-day conversations about the randomest things, as they keep her entertained. However, most cats prefer to keep away from the poor, "cursed" she-cat, who in reality, isn't cursed at all, only unlucky... Skills Life Kithood & Adolescence Born to two unknown loners, Shadowsong never knew her parents, nor the rest of her family. As a kit, her parents had no want of her, and left her at the ShadeClan border to die. However, a mournful queen who was out to bury her kits and accidentally dropped a few, found the unnamed she-kit. Mistakening her for her own, the queen was amazed by her "only living daughter", and eagerly took her home and quickly took claim to her. She then gave her the name "Shadowkit" after her dark pelt, as well as the shadows she found her in. However, Shadowkit seemed to be nothing but bad-luck. Before the she-kit could even open her eyes to see her own mother, the queen passed away from a mysterious disease, leaving Shadowkit motherless once more. The news quickly spread, as well as rumors. Most claimed that the she-kit killed her siblings in her womb due to her bad luck, as she was "cursed by the Dark Forest", which was why she was the only surviving kit in the litter. They claimed that she also killed her father and her mother. As a result, every queen refused to foster the kit, and their own kits strayed away from young Shadowkit. Queens rarely nursed her, only when ordered too, resulting in some physical problems in the kit during her youth. But as she grew, and was old enough to eat fresh kill, Shadowkit quickly regained her strength. She knew nothing of her family, and not a single cat murmured a word about what had happened to her and her "family". She lived a lonely life with a great lack of friends, but she still retained respect for her Clan. As an apprentice, Shadowpaw showed great promise, with a great taste for adventure, and some talent in hunting. But the rumors continued to spread around the newly made apprentice, other Clans and even rogues learning about the cat of bad luck. They strayed away from her, but this left her clueless, as the rumors never rung in her ears...They feared telling her, as they believed they would curse her as well. When she found herself in a border skirmish, to her surprise, the rogues refused to touch her, and when she tried to fight them, they fled immediately. Shadowpaw knew something was up, but she said and asked nothing. She kept training, surprised that her mentor stuck around...Only to find him dead the day after she became a warrior. Adulthood Was she truly back luck or cursed? Nobody was entirely sure, but they certainly believed so. Shadowsong continued to live her life, ignored by almost all of her Clan, despite truly loving them...But cats started to act out, they started to pick on her because she had no-one...And thus came her spit-fire attitude. Shadowsong learned to keep to herself, and how to defend herself, fighting back with sharp comments that left cats speechless. They quickly learned that they wouldn't be able to pick on the molly without a fight. Once Tanglelight and her brother are made warriors, Shadowsong cheers their names before admiring Fernstar, desiring to know him, but fears messing up and embarrassing herself. Tangleblaze breaks the vigil to talk to the she-cat, and happens to be a daughter of the leader, and asks the molly what's wrong. Shadowsong goes off about how she wants to get to know Fernstar, and to her surprise, Tangleblaze comments that she obviously likes her father, but she doesn't seem to care, and suggest that she hunts with him in the morning. Shadowsong does so, and asks the leader what his favorite fresh kill is, only to find her favorite before she can reply. She leaps in front of the leader and snatches it before he can before she apologizes, later wandering off and smacking into a tree as she thinks about how her unknown family basically abandoned her. She states that she got lost into though when Fernstar wanders over to her, and he states that he does that often. However, the molly doesn't, she just feels off. The leader states he wanders off every day, and starts to the river, while Shadowsong follows, asking where he's going. Pedigree Mate: Fernstar - Living Relationships Love Interests Fernstar: Does she find him handsome? Is that why she loves him? Not exactly, she does think he's quite cute, but for Shadowsong, it's what's on the inside that counts. She finds him quite nice, despite seeming quiet, and feels that she has a few things in common with him that she can actually talk about. She likes how loyal he is to their Clan, and how he devotes his time to his Clan by leading it. And if he wasn't leader? Shadowsong wouldn't care, he'd still like him for who he is, for what's in his heart. She greatly admires him for this, but if he only wishes to be friends, Shadowsong will make it so, but she'll never stop loving him. Images Life Character Pixels Shadowsong.warrior.png|Warrior Trivia *She was very boring. Category:She-cats Category:Characters Category:ShadeClan Cats Category:Warrior Category:Mentor Category:Queen Category:Deceased Category:Silverwhisker's Deceased Cats